


Something New

by FREAKYPUMPKIN



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom!Magnus, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Related Chapters, Office Sex, bottom!alec, my sad attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FREAKYPUMPKIN/pseuds/FREAKYPUMPKIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying to get more comfortable with writing smut, so this will be the place where I put all these scenes in longer or shorter chapters. </p><p>It's my first real attempt at doing this, so please no hate. I'm working on getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I close my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a scene I thought of for an OC-couple of mine, so it's a sort of high school AU.
> 
> Not edited.

Alec heaved a sigh of relief when he closed the bathroom door behind himself. It had been truly a crappy and the encounter from the day before still haunted him. The feeling of failure still lingered somewhere between his stomach and his lungs and it was uncomfortable, but at the same time there was something new and extremely intriguing sitting higher up right beneath his collar bones. 

And when those two waves of feelings collided he just felt sick and aggravated. 

There was also remnants of insecurity and the shock of being exposed, but he’d drowned that with alcohol the evening before, high-quality alcohol. Half a bottle of red wine was marvelous company and a great listener. 

Alec stripped out of his clothes, carelessly throwing them onto the floor and stepped into the shower. His roommate was gone for the long weekend, which meant all the water for Alec alone and he fully intended to use that. Maybe a hot shower and a slow hand-job would calm him down enough to get a proper night of sleep. He’d been running for two hours before and it hadn’t helped a bit with that irritation crawling across his skin. The only thing that came out of it was a lot f sweat and probably aching muscles the next morning. And wasn’t masturbation supposed to be good for your health or something? Alec faintly remembered reading something like that. Or maybe it was more complex than that, but for now he didn’t care.

When the water was warm enough he stepped fully under the spray and relished the first few burning seconds of the warm water hitting his sweat-cooled skin. He put his hands against the tiles in front of him and let his head hang between his arms, watching the water swirling down the drain. 

He knew he had the wrong friends. He knew he should be doing something better with his time than to play the distraction for the others to play pranks on students and teachers alike. He should, should, should … but the truth was, he was bored with the rest of his life. He was good in school, did especially well in math and would like to talk about stuff that most of the students thought either below them or had never heard about. He was bored of lame gay-jokes, but he had also promised his parents that he wouldn’t get into any more fights on campus. He had some exes, but found by now that masturbation brought a more satisfying result than having sex. 

Alec narrowed his eyebrows and glared at the tiles on the floor of the shower. God, he thought, pull yourself together! He clenched his fists against the shower wall and pulled himself back up again. 

So, what if his life was shit at the moment? Who cared? Highschool wouldn’t last forever and so far, Alec wasn’t at risk at failing any classes, he could totally get into a good college. His life wasn’t that bad. He’d gotten over a phase of self-hatred, he liked what he saw in the mirror and was okay with the freckles that came out on his face and shoulders in the summer. He probably needed a haircut or not. No, I don’t, Alec decided stubbornly as he reached for the shampoo bottle. He was okay with his hair being a bit longer, though would need something to hold it back during his workouts. 

The shampoo smelled like a cross between vanilla and some flower Alec couldn’t properly pronounce, but he liked it. 

When Alec closed his eyes to rinse his hair out, the memories of the meeting the day before came rushing back. It had been in the showers of the changing rooms with Magnus being in the showers and Alec was supposed to keep him there for his friends to get the keys they needed for their next big plan. He’d had a plan, he always did. Distraction had become a science to him, after watching people for so long. But that had died on his tongue, the smile he used for these occasions had been frozen on his lips at the moment of their first eye contact. 

Magnus was an attractive guy, Alec had known that before, and he wasn’t the first attractive one Alec had to ‘work with’ and it wasn’t about them being naked in the shower. It was the calm confidence that Magnus exuded that Alec had found intriguing about him before. The lazy attention in his eyes that Alec had never been at the receiving end of. It was enough to make him self-conscious all over again, to a degree, but then Magnus recognition had shown in Magnus’ eyes and a slow smile unfurled on his lips. Almost as if he were amused about a joke that Alec hadn’t heard yet. 

Like drawn in by a string Alec’s steps had taken him towards Magnus who’d put his hands down after finishing rinsing his own hair. 

“Hey,” Alec’s voice had sounded foreign to his own ears, his eyes trained on that unfaltering smile, those eyes. He wanted to know what the other’s amusement was about, wanted to hear that joke. 

“Hey there.” Magnus tilted his head, his eyes running over Alec’s body, but with now real interest, just like someone looking at a painting, but with only silent praise for the painter. “So? What are we two going to do?” He raised one hand, placing his fingertips on Alec’s cheek, brushing his thumb across his cheekbone, traveling down, caressing the line of his jaw until they were settled beneath Alec’s chin, the thumb lightly tracing the curve of his bottom lip. His heartbeat had been shivering in his chest, his thoughts had been distant voices. 

“And what do you think, how long will it take for your friends outside to figure out that the keys they are looking for aren’t here?“ 

Alec had been wretched from his trance and suddenly his pulse was burning in his veins for a completely different reason. Magnus had patted his cheek and he’d been gone, leaving Alec lost and breathing heavily in the shower. It had taken him quite a few minutes to get back out himself again. 

His friends had been pissed, but Alec didn’t care. He was annoyed at the accusing looks he got since then, but it wasn’t like he could have changed the fact that the keys weren’t there. At least the others didn’t have to deal with the difficulty of getting that damn voice out of their heads or forgetting the feeling of those fingers on their skin.

Alec leaned his back against the wall of his own, much smaller shower. His breath had become heavier and only partly because of the steam that had filled the room by now. Among all the other things, he couldn’t help, but wonder what could have happened with Magnus if he hadn’t known about the pranks going on or Alec’s involvement or if he’d just decided to humor Alec, to play along just for the fun of it. What if? What would it be like in general to make out with Magnus? To feel the warmth of his body against Alec’s skin. 

He touched his own cheek at the places where Magnus’ hand had been, were his fingertips had lingered, trailing them downwards, along the line of his jaw to eventually come to rest on his lips, but what if they hadn’t stopped there? What if Magnus had trailed them further down, slowly getting to know the length of Alec’s throat over his adam’s apple, landing in the hollow between his collar bones and those yellow-green eyes never leaving Alec’s, never breaking the eye contact, that smile never vanishing, but growing warmer as Alec’s breathing picked up. 

Would he have spread his fingers when caressing the skin of Alec’s chest? Would he have lingered around Alec’s bellybutton, would have pressed his full hand against the pale skin to step closer, so Alec would have raise his head the tiniest bit and Magnus would have to lower his. Their lips would be so close and maybe Alec would notice that Magnus’ breaths had the same heated taste as his own. 

‘Are you sure?,’ would he maybe whisper and Alec would have kissed him right there. 

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, his hand had moved lower with Magnus’ imaginary ones and he breathed out a soft “Fuck” before going the rest of the way and wrapping his fingers around his growing erection. He kept his movements slow and deliberate, savoring the sensation evoked by every little movement. He knew what it would feel like, could anticipate the waves of pleasure going through his body, but still for some reason today it was more intense. 

Alec could usually loose himself in these situations, could clear his head, silence every thought and just enjoy the feeling. But his thoughts refused to stay silent, they slipped back to Magnus and what he would say or think when he knew that Alec was thinking about him while getting himself off. What he would do? What would his reaction be if he walked in on Alec? Would there be that infuriating smile on his lips? Would he raise his eyebrows in that same curious fashion? 

Alec bit his lower lip and let his eyes slip shut again as he moved his other hand to stroke the skin of his chest, brushing against his nipples, going down to his hip. 

Maybe Magnus would step behind him, so close that their bodies were flush against each other, slick from the water. Alec would be able to put his head on the other’s shoulder and lean against him. Maybe Magnus would raise hands and place them against Alec’s sides, massaging the skin there softly until one would move downwards painting searing lines with the soft scratching of his fingernails. 

Alec gasped. His hand halted in its movement just for a moment, so he could get used to that possible scenario. His fantasies had never been this intense before. It almost was like Magnus was really there. He barely remembered the tiles pressing against his back and when he focused on it, he could feel the movements of shoulders against the back of his neck. 

He could here Magnus’ voice against his ear, lips brushing the shell. ‘Don’t stop, keep going.’ What would it be like if Magnus would bite his ear carefully afterwards, tug slightly while his hands would keep roaming Alec’s body. His hand started moving again, faster this time, massaging the head a bit harder, becoming less coordinated. ‘Yes, that’s good, you’re doing so well.’

Soft moans got mixed with whimpers that Alec barely recognized as his own voice. They tasted like honey and his body was brimming with lust. His hips began a gentle rhythm, going against the rhythm of his hand. 

He wondered if Magnus’ hips would move as well, if they would thrust against Alec’s ass, if he’d be hard as well. Would he lean down to kiss the side of Alec’s neck if he’d lean his head to the side, would he bit Alec’s skin there as well? His breath would be hot against his neck, painting secrets among blooming hickeys. Would his hands stop roaming at some point? Would they just hold Alec close? Would he come as well? Alec thought about that dark voice whispering words, curses and half finished sentences into his ear as he would feel the heat of Magnus’ own arousal against his back. 

'Yes. Keep going. Fuck' 

He did, adding his own stream of barely-there words and prayers and more often than not tasting Magnus’ name on his tongue. It was bitter-sweet, but overwhelming all the same. 

His hand became slippery and his orgasm coiled in his abdomen before it eventually hit him like the most pleasuring wave he had ever experienced. His legs were shaking, his mouth was dry and his skin barely able to feel anything besides the tingling of the aftershocks. The tiles behind his back moved back into focus, they were boring and white and had sharp edges. The water was only lukewarm, but Alec didn’t care. Panting he slid to the floor, staring ahead of him without really seeing anything and only slowly calming down again. 

“Fuck,” whispered and rubbed his eyes with thumb and index finger of his left hand. One could say that he was screwed, but Alec thought that maybe he should at east try to ask Mganus out. It seemed like the guy had made a much bigger impression on him than the other way around.


	2. When I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea how this happened, the idea was just suddenly there and then I wrote it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bottom!Alec / no particular AU, just AH ... I guess.
> 
> Not edited.

Alec's fingers were unable to get a hold on the bedsheets beneath his fingers. His body was bathed in sweat and his mind had serious trouble to form coherent thoughts. But he needed hold on to something, needed something to anchor him, to give him an opportunity to participate instead of just being dragged across the mattress, forth and back, forth and back. Not saying it was bad, but Alec wanted more.

A long moan was torn from his throat as Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's hips and thrust into him with a bit more force than before, holding him close and reaching even deeper. Alec's eyes rolled in the back of his head when Magnus leaned down and traced the tip of his tongue along the side of Alec's neck, from his shoulder until right beneath his ear. Alec keened, moving his head to the side to expose his neck eve further while tightening his legs around Magnus' waist. His throat was dry, his lips swollen and red.

Magnus' hot breath painted words against the shell of his ear, but it took Alec a bit to really understand what he was saying, that he was saying something. But who could blame him? Magnus' hips didn't still in their movements, his thumbs massaging Alec's hipbones, his hard length creating a friction that Alec had missed so dearly over the past weeks.

"Head ... b ... headboard." Magnus accentuated the suggestion with a soft tug on Alec's earlobe, maybe to draw Alec's attention to what he was saying, maybe just because he liked it. "You can put - fuck - put your hands there." He reached back with one hand to push one of Alec's legs a bit higher reaching a new angle and Alec closed his eyes, just relishing the way it put his nerves on fire even more.

"Yes, god yes," he breathed, turning it into a mantra, putting his hands against the headboard above, gripping it hard. This bed had one. He was so used to his own, where all he could do, was brace his hands against the wall. This way he had at least some leverage against Magnus' unrelenting movements instead of just being a slave to Magnus' strength. On some days he enjoyed it, even craved it, but today he wanted more and he got more.

With the next thrust of Magnus' hips, Alec moved against him, meeting him and tightened around him. He was rewarded by his boyfriend's eyes slipping close and his head dropping lower, hot breaths hitting Alec's sweaty chest. Fingernails bit the skin of Alec's hip on the right side while Magnus' other hand left his hip to put it against the headboard as well to keep himself up above Alec. His eyes were glazed over, his lips bitten red, his dark skin covered in sweat and his hair was a mess. A glorious beauty.

"You're a - god - you're a terrible person," Magnus panted as he slowed the movements of his hips, barely pulling out and then moving against Alec in slow languid waves. His straining muscles were pronounced by the sweat and Alec had to fight the urge to taste every last drop with his own tongue. Instead he bit his lower lip teasingly, letting it slowly go again, seeing exactly how Magnus' eyes followed that movement with an intense gaze.

"Right on both accounts," he whispered hoarsely and between heavy panting. Magnus snorted and leaned down to cover Alec's lips with his own, kissing him hard, tasting his lips until Alec felt like there was nothing else to give and still yearning for more. It was sloppy, hot and perfect.

"You're cocky, too," Magnus teased against Alec's lips, his hips picking up a faster rhythm again and Alec complied, tightening his legs around Magnus which became more difficult the longer they went, but it was so worth it.

"Don't tempt me to - fuck - make a - god, right there -" Alec's voice broke into a moan and he pushed his head back into the mattress, the pillows had been discarded somewhere except for the one beneath Alec's hips, tilting them up and making it easier for Magnus to hold him in place. His back moved up from the mattress in a low bow as Magnus hit the right spot deep inside of him and every thought of playful banter was out of the window. "Right there, again, right - yes - Magnus ... "

Magnus' head hung right above Alec's, their face so close and a faint smile on his lips, a very satisfied one as he listened to Alec's increasing rambling and watched him squirm beneath him, his hips almost desperately moving after his retreating cock. Magnus loved this moment when he felt his own orgasm grow in his abdomen and could almost taste Alec's on his tongue as well. It was then when everything was let loose, when no mask remained, when there was nothing needed than their breathing, the sound of their skin moving against each other.

"Yes, please, keep going, fa - fuck - faster, Magnus ..." Alec took one hand of the headboard moving it down to his erection, standing tall and red between them. Magnus could feel a tell-tale tingle starting between his shoulder blades before moving down his spin as he watched Alec's hand moving up and down without much coordination out of the corner of his eye. In the beginning it had annoyed him, like he wasn't enough to get Alec off, but now ...

Heavily breathing Magnus looked straight down at Alec, his boyfriend hadn't moved his eyes from him. His name was still on the other's tongue and his lips were pleading for him.

"So close ... so close ..." Alec's voice grew weaker, breathier as the waves of lust and pleasure pulled him under. His eyes fluttered shut and Magnus smiled before leaning down and only barely touching Alec's lips. "So ..."

"Me too ..." He took his other hand off Alec's hip as well and put it above the one on Alec's cock, moving them together until Alec just pulled his own away and left Magnus to it, stroking him, thrusting into him until he finally shook apart, coming all over Magnus' hand, his chest, pulling Magnus with him by moaning his name and tightening around Magnus one last time.

They kept slowly moving. Magnus stroking Alec through his aftershocks and Alec keeping his hips in motion to give Magnus the same, savoring every last bit of pleasure and lust and everything that was good about sex.

Eventually Magnus pulled out and discarded the condom in the trashcan nearby while Alec blindly searched for some shirt to clean them up. They were still heavily breathing when they laid down again next to each other, staring at the ceiling.  
"That was ...," Alec began, but Magnus just nodded and said: "So true."


	3. When I try to hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an attempt at bottom!Magnus when I am supposed to write other stuff that would secure my academic future ... well, that ship sailed ...
> 
> Not edited and pretty much PWP, just boring sex. 
> 
> I tried to split it into more paragraphs this time. / My titles keep being awful.

Magnus knew he was going to go to hell for this, but damn it he didn’t care right now. His world had been turned into a haze, his bones were singing with fire, his skin was drenched in sweat and the buzzing feeling of a slowly growing orgasm. His lips were dry from panting, his tongue had forgotten how to form words and his fingers held onto the edge of the mattress for dear life.

At a particular vicious snap of Alec’s hips, Magnus fell on to his elbows, letting his forehead rest against the mattress, the most indecent moans were torn from his throat and he couldn’t even bring himself to care about the volume anymore. His voice was hoarse, his mouth dry as his lips. 

His thighs ached, his knees hurt, his whole body was taken apart by tension of the best kind. He could feel Alec’s hands running across his back, the other’s palms pressed warmly against his sweaty skin. A new wave of pleasure crashed over Magnus as Alec pressed his hips close to him, his cock reaching even deeper and just stayed there, languidly rolling his hips as he slowly dragged his hands back all the way back from Magnus’ shoulders, skimming the dark skin with his fingernails the slightest bit and effectively dragging the last pieces of sanity out of Magnus’ mind. 

“God, Alec … ” Nothing else but a pathetic whine followed those rasped out words. Hot breaths hit the back of Magnus’ neck, that could be interpreted as breathless laughter or something else, who knew - Magnus’ mind definitely didn’t get that far. Alec settled his hands again on Magnus’ hips, massaging his skin. His hips started moving again, only ever moving out a bit, before going back in with just a bit more force. 

Magnus’ hands grabbed the duvet cover, balling it up, messing up white fabric, maybe eve tearing it at the edges. Not important. He rocked forth and back, always chasing Alec’s retreating erection, choking out a moan when they met each other halfway. 

It was unbelievable. It was hot and perfect despite the bed being too small and the situation born from an argument. Magnus had always thought arguments leading to sex was a myth created by books and TV shows. He’d never been more happy to be wrong. 

Alec’s hands slid down to the front of Magnus’ thighs, fingers spread wide, searing Magnus’ skin in the process, never stilling the movements of his hips, yet not reaching where he wanted, needed those fingers to be. 

Magnus chanced a glance back, only managing to open one eye halfway. His own erection was burning between his legs and he desperately wanted to touch himself, but there was no way he would get a hand beneath himself, not with how unrelentlessly Alec pushed him into the mattress and turned his bones to liquid with every hit against his prostate. But his fingers were so close, Alec could just move one hand from Magnus’ thigh and -

He whined just thinking about it. 

“Please - fuck, god - please, Alec, just … god, damn it …”, he begged and was rewarded with kitten licks across his shoulder blade, accompanied by soft laughter and followed by carefully nipping teeth and soothing kisses. Alec pressed close to his back, their skin sliding against each other with ease, creating heat that only added to Magnus’ current delirium. 

His world was spinning. Alec’s voice had to fight its way to Magnus’ ears through rushing blood and a thundering heartbeat. 

“You feel, yes, you feel so - fuck - so good.” Alec’s teeth reached Magnus’ neck and words were not important anymore. His hands moved from the front of Magnus’ thighs to the inside, pressing stronger against burning skin until the fingertips of one finally brushed against Magnus’ leaking cock, wrapping around it almost gently and making Magnus cry out as white stars exploded behind his closed eyelids and inside his veins.

“So close …”, Alec breathed against his neck. His hips falling out of their rhythmic movement, moving faster, moving along the hectic puffs of hot breaths hitting Magnus’ neck. 

Magnus was beyond words by now. His body was overtaken by instinct, moving on it’s own, his senses were numbed, the sensation of Alec’s hand stroking him deliberately piercing through the warm haze. Those long, agile fingers moved to the head, twisting, thumb teasing him and his world broke apart. He came with a loud moan, Alec’s dancing somewhere in between somewhere, tightening around Alec as the other’s fingers pulled him through is orgasm.

Magnus’ name became a mantra on Alec’s lips while he chased his own orgasm and with what brain capacity Magnus had still left, he moved backwards against Alec trying to help him where he could. The aftershocks went on with flames of pleasure searing his bones, being heightened by Alec’s hand still around him and being completed by Alec coming inside of him, moaning Magnus’ name against his shoulder. 

Breathing heavily they only slowly came back to their senses and when Alec eventually pulled out Magnus simply fell onto his side, moving onto his back with heavy limbs to be able to look at Alec by turning his head a bit. 

His hair was a mess, his cheeks red from exertion, his chest flushed as well. Absent-mindedly Magnus licked his dry lips, wondering if Alec had always been that gorgeous or if it was an post-coital kind of thing. His eyes lazily followed Alec’s bobbing adam’s apple as he swallowed with some difficulty. Alec’s eyes were still closed, his lips open releasing heavy breaths that Magnus wanted to taste, but didn’t have the power to just yet.

“I’m still mad at you for saying my glasses are ugly, by the way”, Alec muttered breathlessly without opening his eyes. Magnus lips stretched into a silent grin. 

Maybe this was what falling in love felt like.


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office Sex and bottom!Alec ...

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane are on break right now. Would you like to leave a message?“

-+-

The office was not that big, but big enough to make a professional impression to clients. It was at a high enough floor of the skyscraper to endanger the person working their to develop a form of god-complex. The windows filled the whole wall behind the desk and usually Alec loved gazing out over the city, but at the moment he couldn’t keep his eyes open long enough or even focus on much else than then man in front of him. 

Magnus had placed both hands on the desk, right and left next to Alec’s naked hips. His lips were attached to Alec’s neck, sucking and biting, sending thrills of pleasure through Alec’s body, who had wrapped his legs securely around Magnus’ hips, refusing to let him pull out more than an inch or so. It just felt so good, to feel his boyfriend, slash work partner, deep inside of him again. 

Alec’s own hands were gripping the opposite edge of the desk where usually the clients sat and he really tried not to think about that too much, while Magnus thrust into him and panted against the side of his neck. But god, Alec already knew, that he would never see this office the same way. 

They usually had decided on ‘no office sex’, restricting their desires to their apartment, but Magnus had been out of the country for the past weeks and when he’d caged Alec against the desk, one thing had led to another and right now Alec couldn’t find it in him to give a damn. Though they might still have that discussion about why Magnus kept lube in one of the desk drawers. Alec let his head fall back, biting his lips to suppress the dirty moans bubbling up in his throat every time Magnus thrust into him with heavenly precision. 

“Alec, god, I want to hear - fuck - want to hear you,“ Magnus panted against his ear, taking a break from abusing his boyfriend’s neck. His hips though picked up a faster rhythm, making Alec arch his back, desperately trying to get even closer to Magnus, slightly moving his legs with a breathless whimper, as his leaking cock rubbed against Magnus’ strong abs with each movement. His expensive shirt was hanging open carelessly, his tie halfway undone around his neck, his usually perfectly styled hair was a mess, his eyes dark and tiny drops of sweat running down his throat that made Alec ache deep inside.

“No, Magnus - right there, fuck - they can hear - good god - they will hear us … out- outside.“ Alec’s arms where shaking. His own shirt hung halfway unbuttoned down from one shoulder, his pants had been discarded somewhere along with his underwear, his shoes were - who cared? Magnus left a string of open-mouthed kisses from Alec’s ear across his cheek, down to the edge of his lover’s lips, where he teased the dry skin with the tip of his tongue, that had Alec keening underneath him. Alec greedily pushed himself forward, chasing Magnus’ lips, eventually swallowing his developing smirk.

It became increasingly difficult to contain hold onto the polished desk, not to mention that Alec was dying to get his hands into Magnus’ hair, on his skin, but for now that had to wait for the rounds they’d surely be going again and again at home. 

“What’s wrong - fuck - wrong with them hearing us?“ Magnus’ bit Alec’s lower lip, nipping on it, before diving back in with his tongue again. Alec moaned heedlessly, pressing his lips even closer to Magnus to muffle the sound. He almost couldn’t take it anymore. Feeling Magnus’ cock hard and burning hot inside of him was just amazing. 

“Just because,“ Alec insisted between sloppy kisses. His world was spinning out of control and he was almost at the point where he also didn’t care anymore. He could already feel his orgasm building in his guts, burning along his spine. If he could just-

With some effort, he kept himself up on the desk with just one hand, getting one free to give his pulsing cock some attention, but Magus instantly noticed and snapped his hips hard against Alec’s. He pried Alec’s hand away and placed it on the side of his, from where it moved to tangle in Magnus’ short hair as good as possible. 

“If I’m not allowed to hear you - yes, god - darling … if that - fuck - then you’re not allowed to touch you.“ 

Alec whined against Magnus’ lips and then almost screamed, Magnus’ own hand curled around his painfully hard cock. 

“Magnus,“ he gasped, his hips bucking with every strong stroke, coming at the same time as every deep thrust. “Magnus, Mag-ah, fuck- right there, right there … I’m so close …“ His voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper by now. He could taste Magnus’ smile against his lips and the next move of his boyfriend’s hand and constant abuse of his prostate was finally too much.

Riding out his orgasm as Magnus just kept moving, his thrusts loosing the rhythm he’d build before, still stroking Alec through his aftershocks. Alec fell back against the desk, keep himself up on his elbows, but keeping his legs securely wrapped around Magnus’ hips as his lover chased his own release. Alec watched Magnus was half-closed eyes, his lips ajar, breathing heavily, his body singing with overstimulation. 

His name was a mantra on Magnus’ lips while he intently stared down at Alec, his hand that had been wrapped around Alec’s cock, was now sticky and placed against Alec’s abdomen, stroking the line of his muscles absent-mindedly’. Then Alec eventually tightened around Magnus, pulling him over the edge with it along with a slow teasing lick of his tongue across his lips. Magnus leaned forward, their lips almost touching each other, but both of them afraid to drown when they actually would. 

“You’re a tease,“ Magnus panted while riding out his orgasm with lazy, shallow thrusts of his hips and Alec grinned breathlessly, relishing the feeling of Magnus shooting off inside of him, filing him to the brim after such a long time without. Magnus dropped sloppy, open-mouthed kissed agains the exposed parts of Alec’s chest before chancing a glance sideway and chuckling before finally stepping back, Alec’s legs releasing him. 

“Just in time for the end of our lunch break.“


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU, AH, friends with benefits ... I guess.
> 
> Not edited.

The music was loud and they were both drunk on alcohol, that tasted way too sweet. They were dancing, had been dancing until they had moved much closer than you were supposed to on a dance floor. 

By now, Alec was sure he had to be high on something, but couldn’t figure out for the life of him, what it could be. His body was burning, his head was a dizzy mess. He loved the heat on his skin, the places where he was close to Magnus, where their skin touched fireworks sang in his veins. It was amazing and the wildest thing Alec had gotten into for a long time and it was fun, plain and simple. If you wanted to make out with someone at a college party, why not do it if the other wanted as well? Who cared if it was a ‘cliche’?

There was a rush of cold air when Magnus pushed Alec against the wall of a hallway, that was connected to the living room, where the party took place. They could still hear the music, but where far enough away to create an illusion of privacy. Magnus placed his hands on each side of Alec’s head and for a moment they just looked at each other, both trying to catch their breath, at least a little bit. 

Magnus bit his lower lip and let his eyes roam up and down Alec’s body in a way, that made Alec wonder how they had managed to keep on all their clothes to this point. Though that didn’t mean, their hands hadn’t wandered to whatever place they could reach. Magnus’ hair was a mess, his shirt pretty much rumpled beyond repair, Alec was sure he didn’t look any better, but who cared?

Craving the others warmth, he pulled Magnus in by the other’s belt loops, allowing him to step between his legs in a way, that Magnus’ right one was between Alec’s and Alec’s right one did the same for Magnus. Magnus’ hands next to Alec’s head slid up the way behind Alec to allow for their faces to get close again. 

The moment their hips touched again, Alec’s hands let go of Magnus’ belt loops to move upwards underneath the colorful shirt he loved against Magnus’ dark skin, letting his fingers roam across the very same, very warm skin. As he moved higher, bunching the shirt beneath Magnus’ arms, he let his fingernails grace dark skin, curious what kind of reaction it would get. 

Magnus gasped, which was closely followed by a keening sound against Alec’s lips and the desperate attempt to press even further against Alec. 

“You like that?”, he teased breathlessly, tracing Magnus’ lower lip with his tongue, it was sloppy, but Alec blamed the fact, that Magnus’ hips picked up a faster rhythm grinding against his own. It felt amazing and for the first time that night, he wished with a newfound passion, that they weren’t wearing clothes … or standing against a wall. Magnus cupped Alec’s face and kissed him with everything he got, leaving Alec dazed and panting, when they separated, chasing Magnus’ lips mindlessly. Eventually, Alec managed to catch Magnus’ bottom lip with his teeth, only releasing it painfully slow. 

Magnus’ hands moved to the back of Alec’s head, brushing through thick, black hair, grabbing some strands between his fingers to make Alec tilt back his head, making him groan at the pull on his scalp and baring his throat at the same time. Alec’s hands slipped from Magnus’ back to his sides, dragging his fingernails across more skin leaving Magnus moaning against Alec’s neck. 

Alec was painfully hard in his pants and every time he felt Magnus’ clothed erection rub against his thigh, it went right to his own. If the friction against Magnus’ thigh wasn’t enough stimulation already. By now they had worked up a rhythm between them, both meeting each others’ thrusts, filling their ears with panting and low moans. The music seemed far away by now, Alec’s senses were overwhelmed by Magnus, his smell, the feeling of skin against Alec’s, the sound of his voice, which became deliciously hoarse, his lips sucking on Alec’s neck, the fingers of his right hand traveling down Alec’s chest, pausing at all the right places, rubbing one stiff nipple through the fabric of Alec’s shirt and god damn it, did he want to take it off right now …

But that had been their deal, right? Don’t take any clothes off as long as they were still at the place of somebody else. Something like that. 

“Magnus,” Alec keened and would deny the following whimper the moment he was sober again, but for now he was just overwhelmed when Magnus’ hand came to rest on the front of his pants, substituting the pressure of his thigh and began working Alec through the fabric of his jeans, while biting and sucking his neck and probably creating the biggest hickey Alec had ever had. 

“You like that?” Magnus teased as he nipped at Alec’s earlobe making him weak in the knees. Alec knew it was a play on his own comment before, but he didn’t care, didn’t even care for the teasing anymore. He turned his head to look at Magnus, his eyes half-closed, his hips moving on their own accord against Magnus’ hand. 

“Yes,” he whispered, his cheeks were burning from the fire in his bones, his throat was dry and his lips begging for another kiss. “Very much.”

The teasing expression melted from Magnus’ face, giving space to a different, much darker expression, but one that Alec could understand so very well at the moment. His hand slipped from Magnus’ hip to his ass, squeezing it, bringing the other even closer and their lips within reaching distance again, so Alec could kiss him without moving his head too much where it was still leaning against the wall behind him, held in place by Magnus’ other hand. Magnus bit Alec’s lower lip, instantly soothing the sting again with the tip of his tongue before kissing Alec again, drinking the moans, that kept bubbling from Alec’s throat. 

Though when Alec was about to see stars, Magnus removed is hand from his erection, trailing an index finger up the line of his zipper until reaching the button of his jeans. Alec wanted to curse with desperation and he would have if Magnus wouldn’t have covered his mouth with his own. He pinched Magnus butt in revenge, but that didn’t exactly have the desired effect as Magnus just moaned and pressed closer, searching more friction for his own erection against Alec’s thigh. His long fingers though managed to pop open the button on Alec’s jeans, pulled down the zipper, reached inside, touching Alec over the now even thinner layer of his underwear and making him forget why he had been angry at Magnus only seconds before. 

“Oh god,” Alec moaned against Magnus’ lips. The feeling of Magnus’ fingers suddenly so close was heavenly after feeling them through a thick layer of fabric before. Magnus smiled and Alec loved it. He risked a quick glance down the hallway, but the way they were standing, Magnus’ body shielded them from the views of random people, that could possibly stumble across them. Or at least, it was shielding their view from the magic Magnus’ hand was working down Alec’s pants at the moment. 

“You’re so good,” Alec panted between sloppy kisses. “This - god - this feels amazing, Mag- ah!”

There was no layer of fabric between Magnus’ skilled fingers and Alec’s cock this time, it was just skin on burning to skin and Alec felt his bones melting. This was the most intense sexual experience he’d had in a long time and they weren’t even doing that much. 

“Right there, right - yes - there, faster - fuck - so close …,” he breathed against Magnus’ lips, while his orgasm was growing in his guts with the other’s fingers stroking him deliberately. Absent-mindedly though Alec noticed Magnus’ own erection, that - still confined in his tight pants - was as hard as his own and he wanted to help before his orgasm would rob him of the ability to move. So he managed to get his own hand between Magnus’ crotch and his thigh. After fumbling with with the button, getting it open, but not getting it pulled down, he just placed his hand on Magnus’ cock, where it was straining against the pants, trying to work him through the fabric as good as possible as he was dragged towards his orgasm by nimble fingers that stroked him hard and teased the lacking head of his erection like he hadn’t even thought possible. 

Magnus had placed his head on Alec’s shoulder, panting against his neck, whispering incoherent strings of curses and praising pleas. Sweat was running down Alec’s spine as he bowed his back, thrusting into Magnus’ hand and coming with a force, that was vibrating through his bones. He only barely managed to control the moan being ripped from his throat by his orgasm. As he tried to catch his breath, he felt Magnus’ lips pressing a soft kiss against his cheek, followed by the whispered words “You’re beautiful." 

Alec bathed in the aftershocks and absentmindedly realized when Magnus retrieved his now cum-covered hand out of Alec’s pants, licking some of it from his fingers when he noticed Alec’s eyes focused on it. It send a pleasant tingle through Alec’s body and he couldn’t quite explain why. "And you taste amazing.” Something else he noticed though, was that Magnus hadn’t come yet. He was smiling at Alec right now, but based on his own experience, Alec knew, that the other’s body was still craving the release. 

“You’re still hard, wait, let me-”

Magnus shook his head though. “It’s okay, I-”

“No, it’s not okay, just let me clean you up a bit and I will help you.” He pulled his shirt over his head, feeling way to hot to be wearing one anyway, using it to clean Magnus’ hand as good as he could before cleaning the most off his pants as well. He was well aware of Magnus’ eyes on his naked chest and it was a pleasant feeling on his from the aftershocks still buzzing skin. 

“Oh, so now it is suddenly okay to take clothes off?” Magnus asked, trying to sound mocking, but it didn’t quite come out like he’d probably wanted it to. Alec smirked as his looked back up at Magnus after buttoning his pants again. 

“If it’s for the greater good, then-” He didn’t get further because Magnus had him pressed against the wall, covering his lips in a bruising kiss. 

“Greater good, my ass, you little tease,” he growled and pulled his own zipper down, to finally find his release. Alec dropped his shirt to the ground and just slung his arms around Magnus’ neck, kissing him deeply until he reached the edge. 

Magnus groaned against Alec’s lips when he finally came and as he let the aftershocks wash over him, Alec gently sucked in his lower lip, stroked Magnus’ tongue with his own and just kissed him with pure affection. “You want my shirt to clean up?”

Magnus started to kiss back in the same gentle way. “You want to go on a date?" 

Alec smiled. "If you get a higher score than me on the next exam.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr (@freakypumpkin) in case you're interested.


End file.
